Never Will I Forget
by Longxlive
Summary: A One-shot based off the T-rated story "Never Will I" This story can stand alone.


This is a one-shot for the T-rated story Never Will I, but it can stand on its own. It is rough.

* * *

"When do you need to get back tomorrow?" He asked with hand running up and down my arm.

"Practice starts at nine, and then I think I will take the train back, I only have two times left on it, right?"

He nodded and snogged me again his hands moving to my legs. "I love you," I told him.

"I love you too." He said in between our snogs. I scooted closer to him on the counter, no space in between our bodies. "Stay with me tonight."

I looked back up to him, blinking a few times. "What?"

"Stay here with me tonight," he repeated putting his lips onto mine.

I reacted the way any girl would. I kissed him back, leaning forward on the counter, pushing our bodies together. He pulled my legs around his waist, lifting me off the counter. I put my arms around his neck to balance myself as he placed me down on his bed. I kept my legs around his to keep him close as he pulled my shirt off.

Scorpius and I have never had much time to do more than snogging. We were always on the move.

I pulled my lips away from his and he put his knees on both sides of me. "Have you," I shake my head. We have never had this talk. "Have you ever done this before?" I look away from him, embarrassed I asked.

"No," he said putting his fingers under my chin.

I sat up underneath him, blinking a few times, as if it would change his answer. "No?"

"No," he said with a laugh, "I mean, sure I've done something's with a few girls, but nothing intimate, nothing personal."

"Oh," is all that I can say. I pushed my body against his until he flipped over and I was straddling him. "Good to know." I said snogging him again.

Our kisses were normally sweet, undemanding. Not this one.

This kiss was demanding. He slid his tongue through my lips, not caring if I did or not. I tugged his shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the room as my hands roamed his hard chest, I took my nails over his chest, moving my lips to his neck.

I knew I was going to have to fight for dominance, this is Scorpius. The same person who tormented me through most of my Hogwarts days, but he is also the first person I ever kissed like this. With want with need, I felt the same desire that I did when we kissed first. I never wanted it to end.

He rolled us on the bed to where he was leaning over me with his smirk. I gave him a confused look, I had no clue why he was smirking until I realized he had my bra off.

"You know you made fun of me in fifth year for looking like a little girl," I said putting my arms over my chest, "the third day back to be exact."

Scorpius put his lips to my neck, sucking on it, his hands pulling mine above my head before moving to my chest. "Maybe that is because I noticed you," He whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

I leaned my hips hitting his. Scorpius let out a moan and put his lips back to mine, his hands on my chest. I kept putting hitting my hips to his, my fingers laced in the loops of his jeans pulling his lips back to mine.

I couldn't help but moan when he put his lips over my chest. He licked and teased my breast; I never knew I could feel this way before.

I wound my hands in his shaggy blonde hair, pulling his lips back to mine.

Once our lips locked, we fought for dominance again. I sat up into his chest, as he tried to push me down. I slid my nails down his back, to the buttons of his jeans. "Are you sure you want to do this?"He whispered in my ear. I undid the button and put my lips to his neck, pushing his jeans off of him and unto the ground.

Sitting up on my knees, I crashed my chest into his my hands roaming his body as his hands followed every curve of mine. He pulled on my hair, pulling it out of its tight ponytail as it fell over my back he put his hands in it, pulled and tugging and I loved it all the same.

His hands moved to my legs, taking my pants down my leg as he did. His hands massaged their way back up to my underwear. I bit down on his neck sucking on the soft part between his collarbone and neck. He slipped his fingers under then and I jumped back.

I could tell he held in a laugh, "relax and trust me," He said crawling over my body, kissing my lips again. I instantly melted into his lips, his body. His fingers pulled my underwear down my legs, his fingers slid between my legs.

I bit down on his lip to show him how I was feeling. Nervous. He kissed me back and moved his fingers over my sweet spot. I tried to relax into his kiss, feeling a ball of heat build in my stomach. I tried to move from his reach but he wouldn't let me. "Relax Lily," he whispered in my ear before kissing my again.

The heat started to rise, like I was about to explode. I lifted my hips in the air, increasing the tightness in my stomach. I wasn't sure how long we had been kissing, or he was doing whatever he was, but I felt hot and like my body weighed nothing.

Before I knew what was going on, I felt the fire leave my stomach as my eyes rolled back in my head. My whole body fell back onto his bed as I let out a moan.

I looked up to him as he smirked. I shook my head and laughed, pulling his lips back to mine. I yanked down his boxers. I wanted him all around me.

I wasn't going to touch him down there, it was still strange to me, but this was Scorpius, and I want everything with us to be perfect.

"Are you—"

I didn't let him finish, I crashed my hips next to his, making a small noise in the back of my throat.

There is no going back now.

I feel something below where his fingers were before. I can tell he is hesitant, I smile on his lips and put my fingers around his member and put push him in.

I wasn't expecting the pain. I could hear the ripping sound in my mind as I let out a gasp. Defiantly was not expecting this.

I took a deep breath as Mafloy kissed my forehead, then my cheek then my neck until I calmed down. My hands were wrapped around his biceps, slowly letting the tension leaving them.

He gently moved, going slow, making sure that I was fine. We kept kissing until it was over, I even felt the same sensation I did before.

When it was Malfoy slid next to me and wrapped me in his arms. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't know."

I smiled a little to myself, the all-knowing Scorpius Malfoy knew as much about sex as I did in the end. "It was perfect," I whispered, leaning around to kiss him.

He held me tighter in his arms. "Someday I'm going to marry you."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Both." I hear him whisper before I drift off into sleep surrounded in his arms.


End file.
